


The Next Step

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (09/03/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Thank you Kat, as always for beta & edit and Monica for the warp 5 engine.  


* * *

Jonathan Archer stood in his shower, cold water raining down on him. He needed it again...for the third time this week...because of her...his first officer Sub-Commander T'Pol.

He just returned from another late night visit from her quarter. He had to leave before things got out of hand, before he lost his control.

It's been a long time since he needed a cold shower to damper his arousal. Not since he was a teenager, but being with T'Pol is like that. She is so inexperience in her sexuality that they need to precede with caution. He promised himself not to rush. He cared so much, he loved her so much. They promised each other to wait until she's ready but once again his body betrayed him.

As he stepped out of the shower, he wondered. <How long can I suppress my physical urges?>

* * *

She sits on the floor, focusing on a flame of a candle. She's trying to meditate, to calm, but her body feels flushed, lingering sensations still within her.

Her captain, the man she loves, Jonathan Archer left her quarter an hour ago.

It was another of their private visits. They talked about Human/Vulcan culture, new emotions she was experiencing, but it always led to tender caresses, intimate kiss and another and another, than passion. She felt heat rise in her body, knows the next step but she can't. Not yet.

She's waiting...for what? Telepathic bond? She knows she's being illogical. He is after all, a mere human, but if anyone could establish an inter-specie bond, it would only be him. He loves her, she loves him. Their love for each other are so strong, she sees no boundaries. So she waits. He waits.

She blows out the candle and wonders. <How long can I wait? How long would he wait?>

* * *

Traveling at a leisurely speed of warp 2, the Enterprise was on its continuing mission of discovering new territory. After near disaster on Hisperia, the crew and especially the senior staff welcomed a few days of peace and quiet.

Jonathan looked around the bridge, satisfied that his crew was engrossed in their task.

Suddenly the entire ship shook, tossing a few people around. As soon as he had his bearing the captain yelled, "What the hell happened!?!"

T'Pol who was now back at her monitor calmly stated, "We have lost warp speed."

He quickly slammed his hand on the comm system and yelled, "Bridge to Engineering!"

It was answered by the chief engineer with loud hissing sound in the background, "Tucker here!"

The Captain asked, "What's going on Trip? We dropped out of warp without any warning."

Trip answered with frustration clear in his voice, "I know Cap'n! We got coolant leak. I'll get back to you as soon as I figure things out. Tucker out!"

Before Jon could active the comm again, Dr. Phlox called from sickbay informing him that there were several crew with minor cuts and bruises.

Satisfied with the current condition of the bridge, he sent T'Pol to engineering to assist them.

* * *

~Engineering~

Upon entering, T'Pol was bombarded with the smell of coolant. Even with her nasal inhibitor, the scent was overwhelming. The room was filled with lingering smoke and steam, while the engineering crew hustled trying to ratify the situation.

* * *

~Bridge~

Few minutes after T'Pol left, Captain Archer was discussing their current situation with Lieutenant Reed. Suddenly a feeling of nausea hit him but the sickening feeling went away quickly. Then he thought he caught a scent of coolant.

He asked Malcolm, "Did you smell that?"

Lieutenant Reed puzzled asked, "Smell what, Sir?"

"I thought I smelled coolant," said Jon as he sniffed the air.

Sniffing the air himself Malcolm answered, "I don't smell anything, sir."

Still concerned with possibility of a leak into the environmental system, Jon asked Malcolm to run diagnostic of the air quality.

* * *

~Engineering~

As soon as T'Pol located Trip, she approached him. "The Captain has sent me to assist you Commander Tucker."

Standing in front of a computer console with beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, he barked at her, "Here! You finish running diagnostics on the warp reactor!" Then he left to join his crew in search of the elusive leak.

She continued with her task. When it was completed she assisted wherever she was needed, but Trip seemed to be in a funk, every time she suggested alternative options to him, whether he took her advice or not, he snapped at her. He was so used to arguing with her that he didn't even realized he had crossed the line and was being miserable towards her.

All day long, T'Pol tried her best to tamper her own reaction, but being just as tired and overwhelmed by the scent, her control would slip. She didn't realize that suppressing her anger was causing a physical affect on her until she felt a mild ache in her chest, but she knew there were tasks to be completed and ignored the pain.

* * *

Meanwhile Jonathan had a burning sensation in his chest all day long. It would hit him suddenly yet just as quickly dissipate. He tried to figure out what would cause it. He knew he hadn't eaten anything unusual and also knew that the stress caused by their current predicament wasn't any more than he had faced before. He even thought of visiting sickbay but changed his mind. There were too many things he needed to handle.

* * *

~Staff Meeting ~ the following day~

As the crew settled, Captain asked, "So what's our status?"

"We found the source of the leak Cap'n." said Trip. "But it's gonna take us few days to patch it up with what we got."

"How long exactly?" Jon asked.

Trip was tired and frustrated. He'd been in engineering since yesterday literally crawling around on his hands and knees. He hadn't had time to eat, sleep or shower and he was covered in grease from head to toe. He was also upset that he didn't have access to the supplies he needed to fix the problem efficiently, so with a resigned sigh he answered, "Don't know yet. I'll have entire engineering working on it, but if I could borrow T'Pol for a while, it'll help."

T'Pol was also tired; she too had been in engineering since yesterday dealing with the strong smell of coolant and human perspiration. Her nasal inhibiter had run out early yesterday. In addition, she had to deal with cranky Commander Tucker. She thought she was getting used to his abrupt personality but she found it difficult when he got snappish and down right nasty. Outwardly she looked calm as ever, perhaps a little dirty around the edges, but within her, she was getting irritable just hearing Trip's voice.

Captain Archer lightly tapped his chest. He thought he felt another surge of heartburn coming on.

T'Pol, concerned with his action looked over at him.

As soon as he locked eyes with her, the burning sensation disappeared. He puzzled over how quickly the sensation subsided. It had happened several times since yesterday. He stared at her, wondering if it had something to do with T'Pol, until Malcolm interrupted his thoughts.

"Captain I've run diagnostics not only with air filtration but the entire environmental system. Everything is operating at 100%. There are no contaminations from engineering."

Dr. Phlox added, "All injured crew have been treated and released for duty Captain."

"Just keep me up to date on the status," said Jon, dismissing the staff.

Before everyone piled out of the area, he called out "May I speak to you Sub-Commander."

With a nod, she walked into the ready room followed by Jonathan. When the door closed behind him, he reached for her, "Are you okay T'Pol? You look tired."

She turned and replied, "I am fine. A little unsettled. I have not had time to meditate."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Why don't you take a few hours off?"

"I can not. Mr. Tucker and his team have been working diligently. I am a Vulcan, we do not require much rest," she answered while returning his hug.

"Are you sure?" he asked while he kissed her hair.

Looking up into his face, "I am certain," she said and kissed him on his lips.

Before the temptation became too strong to hold her there longer he asked, "How about dinner tonight? Just the two of us."

"That will be pleasant."

* * *

It was the first time in the last 48 hours that she had the opportunity to meditate. She was tired but at least she felt clean. After an hour of meditation, she felt calmer, but she knew it wasn't enough. She was expecting Jonathan and knew there wasn't sufficient time to complete her meditation. When the door chimed, she knew exactly who was on the other side of the door.

Jonathan entered carrying a tray of food for their dinner. T'Pol looked at the array of food, she noticed there was simple salad and tea for two.

She commented, "This is not your usual diet." After carefully placing the tray on her desk, he answered, "I haven't been feeling well all day, little heart burn."

Concerned with his well being she asked, "Have you seen Dr. Phlox?"

"No, I'm okay, besides being with you always makes me feel better," he answered.

She agreed. She felt good being with him. All the frustration she had felt in the last 48 hours especially towards Trip seems to disappear, but she was also concerned with the welfare of their chief engineer. After they sat and began to eat, T'Pol informed him, "I believe Mr. Tucker is overworked. I understand the importance of repairs being completed but perhaps when it is accomplished, he should take few days off to rest."

After swallowing his food, he asked, "What makes you say that? He's always been a hard worker, in fact he likes to push himself."

She wasn't sure if she should mention how Trip had been towards her. It sounded like a personal problem between Trip and herself, but she reconsidered. Jonathan and Trip had been friends for a long time. Perhaps he would offer insight on how to handle an irritable engineer, so she told him, "He has been...testy...quick tempered, more so then usual."

"I'm sure he's just tired. We all are." After thinking it over he added, "Is it something I should be worried about as his Captain? Is it affecting his job performance or his engineering crew?"

"No, he is performing his duties efficiently but he seems to be directing his frustration toward myself."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No. We should be complete with repairs by tomorrow. I believe I'll be able to handle his behavior for one more day...until he can rest."

After finishing their dinner, they moved over to her bunk. While she sat between his legs, he massaged her neck and shoulders. He realized she must have been really tired because as she leaned back into him, her eyes started to close. He gently laid her into her bed, kissed her forehead and whispered, "You're tired, I'll see you in the morning," and left as she fell asleep.

* * *

Following day T'Pol was back in engineering. Room seemed almost back to normal, the air was clear and no longer had lingering scent of coolant. She was content with the situation. She only hoped that Mr. Tucker was in a better mood.

Trip had been able to get at least 6 hours of rest. He realized how rude he'd been to his crew but especially to T'Pol. When he saw her approach he smiled accompanied by a friendly greeting, "Mornin' T'Pol."

"Good Morning Commander Tucker."

Running his hand through his hair, looking apologetic at her he said, "Did I mention how much I appreciate your help?"

Standing with her hands behind her back, she answered, "No I do not believe so, but it is not necessary. I am merely doing what is required of me."

"Well, I do appreciate all your help, thanks."

"As you always say, 'No problem.'"

He chuckled at her reply. He thought being with Jon seemed to develop her personality, but he guessed she'd still needed a lesson or two on her sense of humor. With a grin he replied, "Well, we're almost done. Can you help him up there?" pointing to Ensign York who was standing on top of the warp five engine.

"Of course," she replied and joined the ensign. T'Pol and Ensign York worked silently for a while making adjustments called out by Trip as he ran the diagnostics on a nearby console.

Ensign Ken York, who was fresh out of Starfleet Academy when he joined the Enterprise, was nervous working so closely with Sub-Commander T'Pol. He spent most of his time in engineering and had not talked to her before. He'd heard rumors of how strict the first officer was and that she expected nothing but the best from the crew.

Everything seemed to be proceeding smoothly until one of the tools Ensign York was using slipped out of his hand. He grabbed for it thinking it would be the biggest mistake he could make in front of the Sub-Commander. He didn't realize that he actually shoved her off until she literally flew off the engine.

She landed on the floor of engineering with a crack. She lay there on her side for a moment, unable to move. She was in extreme pain. Immediately she knew she had a broken arm. Cradling her left arm, she tried to suppress her pain but the fact of falling and lack of rest and meditation made it difficult.

Trip ran to her side telling her, "Stay put T'Pol," then he yelled out "Get the Doc!"

* * *

At that very same moment, Jonathan was sitting on the bridge when a sharp pain ran through his left arm. He gasped. He didn't know what was happening and jumped out of his chair.

Lieutenant Reed who noticed asked, "Is something wrong, Captain?"

Holding on to his left arm, Jon answered, "I don't know." Just as quickly as the pain hit him, the sensation disappeared. Then a new feeling ran through him, a sour taste in the pit of his stomach. He knew something was wrong...with T'Pol. He slammed on the comm system yelling "Archer to Engineering!"

"Engineering" came the reply.

"Where's Sub-Commander T'Pol!?!"

"Captain, there's been an accident, the Sub-Commander's hurt!"

"I knew it!!"

"Sir?"

"I'm on my way!" Jon told Lieutenant Reed to take over the bridge as he made his way, muttering to himself, "I knew it! I knew it! I'm coming T'Pol, hold on..."

* * *

T'Pol still lay on the floor, Dr. Phlox and Trip looming over her. When she tried to rise, the doctor stilled her with his hand, "Do not move Sub-Commander. Let me give you something for the pain."

Just before the hypo touched her, she thought she heard Jonathan's voice, <<I knew...I'm...coming...hold on...>> but she heard his voice in her mind. She tried to comprehend but she momentary drifted into the world of dreams. She saw Jonathan cradle his arm at the moment of her accident. She saw him running down the corridor, calling her name. She felt joy knowing this was what she'd been waiting for, the connection between them. It brought a smile to her heart.

Trip looked down at her trying to give her comfort, then he noticed a peculiar look on her face. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn she was smiling.

By the time T'Pol opened her eyes, she was cradled in Jonathan's arms. It brought a genuine smile upon her face. Jonathan responded with a silent <I love you.>

Trip who stood nearby whispered to Jon, "Is she smiling or am I imaginin'?"

But neither Jon nor T'Pol heard his question, they were too caught up in their own world.

* * *

Next few days went by fairly quickly. The engine repairs were completed. Thanks to the efforts of Trip and his engineering crew, the Enterprise was once again on its way to discovering new territory.

T'Pol's injury was limited to a broken left radius. With orders from Dr. Phlox to stay off duty, she spent her recovery with little effort. She was surprised by all the well wishes and visits by the crew. Even Lieutenant Reed, who always seemed uncomfortable in personal situation, visited baring her favorite cup of tea.

The person who visited most often was Ensign York who felt guilt about causing the accident. Even after both the captain and the Sub-Commander assured him that there wouldn't be any reprimand against him, he insisted on assisting her. He was there so often that it even made Jonathan uncomfortable, but Jon dealt with it the best he could and found as many opportunities to spend some time alone with her.

On the 5th day, T'Pol joined Jonathan and Trip for dinner.

Jonathan felt everything was back to normal or as normal as it could be out in space. T'Pol would be back to regular duty tomorrow after given all clear by Dr. Phlox. He sat at the table, enjoying the company of his dinner companions, but noticed Trip was quieter than usual. "Anything wrong? Why the long face?" asked Jon.

Trip looked up from his full plate and answered, "I'm glad T'Pol's back."

"You and me both" 

"I was just thinking...did you notice she's gotten hurt twice in the last month but I haven't?"

"Yea..."

"Usually I'm the one that gets in trouble...I kinda think it's my fault."

"They were accidents Trip. It's no one's fault, accidents do happen."

"Yea but..." before Trip could continue with his guilt trip, T'Pol interrupted, "I believe Commander Tucker, that I should be looking forward to another accident? There's a old earth saying, 'Third time is the charm'?"

Jon and Trip both gaped at her comment. She looked so serious as always, but when she arched her eyebrow they both started laughing realizing it was her attempt on humor. When Trip recovered enough for speech he asked, "T'Pol, are you ever gonna call me Trip?"

She answered, "Maybe Mr. Tucker...eventually."

Jon and Trip laughed at that too. When Jon looked at T'Pol, he saw the twinkle in her eyes, as close to laughter as she would show.

* * *

Jonathan escorted T'Pol to her quarter after dinner. When they reached her door, his intention was to kiss her good night and return to his own quarter. He knew she needed to rest but when he reached for her, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with all her passion. Their lips finally parted when she whispered, "We need to talk."

With a nod, he followed her through the door. He watched her silently as she made her way to her bed.

"Jonathan" she said as she took her seat. "What do you know about Vulcan bond?"

He made his way to her desk and leaned on it as he answered, "I don't know anything about it."

She spoke softly as she revealed the most sacred information of her culture, "Vulcans are limited telepaths. We establish telepathic bonds among family members, between parent and a child...between mates..."

Jon was confused but before he could ask any questions, she continued. "When I was injured, I believe you felt my pain...I also heard your voice in my mind," she waited for his confirmation of what she knew to be true.

"Yes, I think I felt your pain when I was on the bridge."

"That is the bond, not as solid as among Vulcans but you were able to sense the strong emotion...pain for example."

He finally asked what was on his mind, "What does it mean?"

"I am uncertain, between Vulcan bonded mates, they would be able to communicate telepathically, feel the surfacing emotions which can not be suppressed, but you are human. I do not know what we are capable of."

"Is this something you wanted?" asked Jon.

T'Pol intently looked in to his eyes, "Jonathan, the question should be directed to you. Is this something you feel comfortable with? If we continue with our relationship, the link will stay perhaps even develop into a stronger bond." She knew she was asking the under lining question, 'Can he commit to this relationship?'

He looked down at his hands contemplating, would he feel comfortable having T'Pol in his head? The answer was sitting right in front of him. The woman he loved, the woman he couldn't imagine living without. He looked up, gazing directly and answered with conviction, "Yes."

T'Pol felt happiness. Jon could almost see the smile on her lips but he was assured by the sparkle of her eyes.

T'Pol stood, "Jonathan..." unzipping her uniform, "I would like..." efficiently stripping it off, "for us to take the next step..."

Jonathan held his breath. There she stood naked as a Jaybird except for the heart pendent he'd given her as a symbol of their love. She was beautiful, her skin seemed to glow, the curves of her body so inviting. He fantasized, even dreamed about seeing her in all her glory but his imagination couldn't do her justice.

He watched her approach and she stood between his legs, mere inches from him but not touching. He could feel her breath lightly caressing him reminding him to breathe. He'd been waiting for this moment, but he wanted to be sure she was making the right decision. He gripped his thighs to prevent him from reaching for the temptation standing in front of him. Then he took a deep breath and asked, "Are you sure T'Pol? Once we start, I don't think I can hold back anymore."

She ran her hands over his chest and answered, "Yes Jonathan...feel my mind...my desire...for you." She leaned in to lightly kiss him. The softest brush of her hot lips brought every nerve in his body to the edge. This was all the confirmation he needed. He wrapped his arms around her naked body, exhilarated by the feel of her soft skin. He brought her face up to gaze into her eyes before he kissed her with all the pent up emotions he's been holding in check.

She was pressed so tightly to him, she could feel his arousal pressed against her belly. She pushed herself away enough to unzip his uniform and snaked her hands under his shirt, enjoying the warm sensation of his body. She continued with her exploration to his hips then finally to his arousal that had been poking her. When she made contact, Jonathan gasped with pleasure.

He looked up from her neck where he'd been kissing and smiled. He cupped her breast, delighted to find it soft and filling his large hand perfectly. He rubbed his thumb over her rose colored nipple as it stiffened. He took the other into his mouth, swirling it with his tongue to hear her hum with pleasure.

T'Pol felt heat run through her body, warm moisture building up between her thighs. She couldn't prevent a moan from escaping her lips as Jonathan continued his loving assault on her. In return she held his arousal in her hands and gripped a little harder than he expected. The action made him hiss and bite down on her breast.

He reached for her hands and whispered, "Not so hard Honey or it'll be over way too soon."

Being inexperienced with intimacy, she was puzzled by his statement. The innocent look on her face was so endearing, he added, "I want you so much...I think we should move to the bed." With a smile T'Pol simply nodded.

He didn't release his hold on her, he couldn't. He guided her backwards toward the bed. He laid her down gently and stripped down to join her. T'Pol pushed him onto his back and wiggled her way on top of him, kissing and licking all over his face. There was so much passion he felt from her that he involuntary bucked his hips making her grunt in response.

Jonathan had to remind himself to slow down. He wanted to be sure that T'Pol was prepared not only emotionally but also physically. He had no intention of hurting her on their first time, even though he knew he couldn't prevent a particular pain.

She had never been sexually intimate with anyone. She knew the basic physiology of Vulcans and humans. She knew it involved the tearing of hymen causing her pain at the most private part of her body, but right now, that didn't matter. She trusted Jonathan. She loved him.

Jonathan rolled her on to her back laying next to her, running his hands over her curves. He continued trailing his hand down her leg then up her inner thigh while passionately kissing her.

T'Pol intertwined her delicate fingers in his chest hair, gratified by its softness. She was fascinated with all the hair but her thought was clouded when his fingers found the core of her sexuality.

He lightly probed her. When he heard her gasp he knew he had found the right spot. He continued with his task while her breath came in short bursts.

It was a sensation she had never felt before, she was starting to panic as her fingers tighten around his chest but he knew she was close. He slowed his ministration and told her, "It's okay...trust me..." before he trailed kisses to her breast, licking and lightly sucking her nipple and resumed with his intimate touches. When her first orgasm hit, he watched her. Her eyes closed, full lips parted and he heard her moan his name.

She had never experienced sensation such as this. The heat that ran though her body, rapid pounding of her heart, and shortness of her breath but most of all, reassurance of love she felt in her mind. As she regulated her breathing Jonathan proved her further. As he inserted his finger into her core, she moaned again. She was hot and wet but she was tight, too tight. He was afraid that they might not be able to consummate their relationship. He gazed at her and said, "T'Pol Honey, you need to relax. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

She reached for his face and kissed him while he inserted another finger than another. He thought it was time and asked "T'Pol, are you ready?"

She simply answered, "Yes Jonathan," as she parted her legs as an invitation. He accepted by positioning himself over her. He guided his arousal to his destination but noticed T'Pol had her eyes closed. He wanted to see her eyes; he wanted her to see his.

"T'Pol, open your eyes, look at me." When she did, he took her arms and draped them around his neck. They looked at each other as he slowly worked his way in. She was tight, it hurt him but he knew she would be in more pain as he worked his way in deeper until he reached her virginity. They never lost site of each other's eyes.

He was bigger than she expected but she felt his concern. She told him "I am fine," urging him to continue.

He pushed himself in harder until he broke through while her nails dug into his shoulder. He was finally buried all the way to the hilt and he held himself there giving her time to adjust. When her fingers eased, he gently pulled himself out and back in again.

She felt pain at the most intimate part of her. As he slowly pulled out and back in, she heard him in her mind, <I love you, T'Pol>. Their bond seemed stronger, possibly do to the intimacy they found themselves in. The gratification of their bond turned her pain into such pleasure that she couldn't help closing her eyes.

He kissed her over and over again as he continued his task in slow motion. It was difficult as he kept himself in check, but when she moved her hands further down his back while wrapping her long slender legs around his hip, he couldn't hold back anymore. He moved in and out faster with occasional grunts from deep within him.

T'Pol was feeling the same sensation in her body again. As she climaxed, her inner muscle gripped tightly around him, pushing him over the edge as he filled her with his desire. All the strength left his body. He couldn't keep himself from falling on her, but as he did, he rolled over to bring her on top, while they panted trying to catch their breaths.

When he finally opened his eyes after what felt an eternity, he found T'Pol looking upon him with an incredible smile. She caressed his face as she caressed his mind, "<I love you, Jonathan.>


End file.
